


Skeleton

by AmuChii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuChii/pseuds/AmuChii
Summary: Akaashi hugged his knees and smiled sweetly as he looked over at Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I tried writing again after seeing the ANGSTOBER 2020 Prompts! Upon seeing today's prompt, I just can't help but write with BokuAkaa in mind. Uhm... I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it.

"I'm home."

Akaashi looked at Bokuto sitting on the couch and smiled.

"Do you want to eat now?" He asked as he started preparing food.

"I only have ramen but, tomorrow I'll be doing grocery. I want you to come with me tho. I miss going out with you."

He stared at Bokuto as he set down the food and smiled. The latter was silent.

"Eat now, Bokuto-san. The food will get cold."

He saw a fly about to perch on the side of the bowl and swatted it.

"Haaah. There have been a lot of flies these past few weeks. I'll make sure to clean after doing grocery tomorrow."

Akaashi washed the dishes and after, sat on the couch as he turned the TV on.

_"And now, for our sports update!_

_It's been three weeks since volleyball star, Koutarou Bokuto, has disappeared. The Tokyo Team and the police are still on the search for the star's whereabouts without a definite lead..."_

"Heh. You're on the news again, Bokuto-san." Akaashi hugged his knees as he stared lovingly at the decomposing flesh of Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'll try to do these prompts for the rest of the month consistently.


End file.
